


Indulgent

by Steadfxst



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: While Jim and Bob were off doing secret government things that they can never speak of, Ann and Patrice have the rare opportunity of being alone together.





	Indulgent

"It's never just us," Ann says. “Is it?”

“Never,” Patrice says with a bit of a shiver.

The reminder excites her. While Jim and Bob were off doing secret government things that they can never speak of, Ann and Patrice have the rare opportunity of being alone together. 

Patrice respects and understands that secrecy and discretion is a major part of Jim's role as Deputy Attorney General, but it's often isolating not being able to talk to him about what’s bothering him. Ann completely understands. After all, her husband runs the FBI.

"Come here, honey," Ann says.

It's early morning, still dark, and they're alone in Jim and Patrice's big bed. Patrice slides over and clings to Ann. They kiss, soft, slow, and with all the time in the world. Patrice whimpers.

"I've got you," Ann says.

She reaches her hand into Patrice's panties and finds she's already wet. Normally she'd indulge them both and drag things out, but she knows Patrice is sad and feeling vulnerable, so she gives Patrice exactly what she needs.

Patrice's legs shake, and she keens when she comes with Ann's fingers inside her and rubbing against her. She's panting when she slowly opens her eyes to see Ann looking at her so lovingly.

Patrice kisses her.

"I love you, Ann."

"I love you, too. Now let's go back to sleep. We can do more once we've had our morning coffee."

Patrice thinks that's a good idea. 

She cuddles up close to Ann, arms wrapped around each other as they fall back asleep.


End file.
